This invention relates to a new tool or device for the removal of embedded fasteners from a substrate. Typically, the fastener to be removed is a nail embedded in a wooden substrate. Specifically, the disclosed tool, because of its design and mode of operation, can be fairly characterized as a counterbore bit. It is specifically designed to facilitate the removal of embedded fasteners from a substrate by removing substrate and exposing the fastener sufficiently for a fastener extraction device to secure an attachment to or grip on the fastener. For example, the disclosed counterbore bit will dramatically enhance the effectiveness of the fastener extraction device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,368 because it will provide access to an embedded fastener without which the patented extraction device cannot perform. But, of course, the instantly disclosed counterbore bit can be used to expose fasteners so that any prying tool or device can grip the fastener and effect removal.
The disclosed bit finds specific use and application in the dismantling of weathered structures, such as barns and fences, where the wood has enhanced value because of the weathering, or re-use is simply economical, and dismantlement by brute-force nail removal would damage too much of the wood.